The Cat and Coyote Who Found Shelter
The Cat and Coyote Who Found Shelter is a 2015 Looney Tunes short, starring Sylvester, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, an unnamed black and white kitten and an unnamed brown puppy. Plot The short begins with Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote looking for food in the trash alley. When a kitten and puppy come by, they yell at them that the alley is their's. When a blizzard approaches, they get cold and try to find shelter. They find a house, where Elmer Fudd lives. They knock on Elmer's door, acting frozen (with Wile E. acting as a dog), and begging for shelter. Elmer tries warming them by putting them both on a bed and next to a fireplace and Elmer pats Sylvester and Wile E. on their heads as Sylvester meows and Wile E. barks like a dog. When the same kitten and puppy came in acting half frozen, Elmer gets surprised by two dogs (what he believes there are two dogs) and two cats and explains he can't keep all of them. He decide to sleep on it and decide which of the two pets he'll keep, much to Sylvester and Wile E.'s chagrin. Sylvester and Wile E. then scheme on ways to get rid of their competition; they decide to frame the kitten and puppy by pouring all the milk and water in the fridge and then dropping the bottles to make it look like the kitten and puppy did it. Elmer thinks the kitten and puppy did it by accident and give them a large meal. Sylvester and Wile E. throw two balls of strings to the kitten and puppy to play with it, but the other ends of the strings are tied to a stack of glasses and dishes (the kitten's one is tied to the glasses and the puppy's one is tied to the dishes). When the kitten and puppy play with them, the stack falls and breaks. The kitten and puppy quickly try to fix it all by gluing them back together, but Sylvester and Wile E. break every one they fix. When Elmer sees Sylvester and Wile E. breaking his dishes, he says that they're making it very easy for him to make up his mind which of the two pets to keep. Sylvester and Wile E. then hypnotize the kitten and puppy with a book of hypnosis that Wile E. found. They hypnotize them to hit the sleeping Elmer on the head; the kitten and puppy misinterprets Sylvester and Wile E.'s visual instructions and and hits Sylvester and Wile E. instead. Elmer, woken up, throws Sylvester and Wile E. back down the stairs, warning them not to wake him again. Sylvester and Wile E. then set wind-up toys loose and the kitten and puppy chase after them, following them into a mouse hole. Sylvester and Wile E. block up the mouse hole with wood and nails. The kitten and puppy, however, start knocking out the nails holding up the paintings and shelves hanging on the wall. Sylvester and Wile E., remembering Elmer's warning, try to catch all of the falling objects, as the kitten and puppy (still trapped in the walls) make their way upstairs. The chandelier above Elmer's head crashes to the floor before Sylvester and Wile E. can stop it, awakening Elmer, who issues a final ultimatum to Sylvester and Wile E. should he be disturbed yet again. Next, the kitten and puppy, overhearing Elmer's warning, make a racket to get Sylvester and Wile E. thrown out. Sylvester put earmuffs on the sleeping Elmer in an attempt to drown out the kitten and puppy's noise (who are using a shotgun, parade drums and slam doors). Sylvester and Wile E. lose their patience with the kitten and puppy and begins chasing them, meowing and barking out loud as a result; panicking, the kitten and puppy turn on the radio full-blast and activate the coin-operated pianola before making even more loud noises. Eventually, all the noise becomes too loud for even the earmuffs on Elmer's head to block out; he stops them and says that he made up his mind which two pets to throw out. He decide to keep the puppy and kitten, and kicks out Sylvester and Wile E., believing that they were ones making all that noise. (with Sylvester meowing and Wile E. howling as a result) Sylvester and Wile E. go back to where they started. Then, Sylvester and Wile E. found a cardboard box and decide to live in it, calling it home, as the short irises-out. Cast *Frank Welker as Sylvester meowing (archieve footage of Furball), Unnamed Puppy *Joe Alaskey as Sylvester, Wile E. Coyote *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Jennifer Hale as Unnamed Kitten Script *The Cat and Coyote Who Found Shelter/Script Trivia *This short is similar to the 1948 short "Kit for Cat", but with Wile E. accompanying Sylvester. *This is the pilot for The Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote Show. *The sound of Sylvester meowing when Elmer pat him on the head, and when he and Wile E. were chasing after the puppy and kitten and when he and Wile E. were kicked out by Elmer was recycled from Furrball meowing from Tiny Toon Adventures. *The sound of Wile E. barking when Elmer pat him on the head, and when he and Sylvester when chasing after the puppy and kitten was recycled from Bruno barking from the early 1930's Bosko shorts. *The sound of Wile E. howling when he and Sylvester were kicked out by Elmer was recycled from 1965 short "Highway Runnery". *This is the third time Sylvester and Wile E. were shown together. The first was the 1965 short "The Wild Chase" and the second was the Looney Tunes Show episode "Point Laser Point". *This is the second time Wile E. howls. The first was the 1965 short "Highway Runnery". Category:Shorts